Mi sexto año
by Annaliesse Lovegood
Summary: Jack Frost luego de 5 años siendo un Slytherin complicado y marginado se encuentra en una situación rara. Esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, una Ravenclaw, ahora con su sexto año Jack debe arriesgarlo todo.


**Luego de mas de 1 año de siencio! Vuelve una de las escritoras mas complejas! (?) oknoxD**

**Hola! Volvi y este es mi poderoso comeback~ como pueden ver he hecho un crossover de Rise of the guardians y Harry Potter...**

**¿Por que? Pues ambas peliculas me gustaron demasiado y pues quise poner a Jack Frost y al hijo de Remus Lupin y Thonks por que amo a estos dos personajes.**

**¿Por que su sexto año? Por que si yo fuera a Hogwarts (culpo a Errol por perder mi cartaxD) ese año cursaria y me parece muy interesante.**

**Decidi implementar un personaje extra y otros recurrentes pronto sabran quién es así que lean con atención~**

**Espero que me dejen un review con alguna mejora o no se disfruten~**

** Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Solo los personajes recurrentes y el fijo son m propiedad...**

Mas que una amistad

Dejo ir aire de su boca, salió el típico humo, helaba demasiado afuera al parecer. Mientras iba en el asiento de atrás del auto de su madre miraba como su lechuza se movía de un lado a otro, mínimo quería salir ya.

1 de septiembre, sabia que debía llegar a Kings Cross aun era temprano, faltaba 1 hora para que saliera el tren y que mas daba estaba a solo una calle de su destino. Suspiro, no le hacia mucha felicidad eso de cursar ya su sexto año, había salido muy bien en sus TIMOS por no decir que en pociones saco un Extraordinario, el profesor Slughorn parecía que se iba a dar gusto con el.

-Hijo-pauso su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Llegamos, saca a Midnight y luego tus maletas, si?-

-Claro mamá-sonrió levemente y saco a su lechuza-Oye Midnight, pronto vas a poder volar como quieres, eh?-rio y luego saco su baul de cosas para la escuela

Ya se había acostumbrado a que todos lo vieran con caras de duda al verlo pasar, digo, no todos los días ves a un chico con una lechuza y un baúl, tenía grabado en dorado sus inciales, como rutina de todos los años anteriores paso por el andén hacía Hogwarts, luego llego donde se encontraba el tren, podía jurar que podía oir a las lechuzas de otros alumnos, vio como los gatos de la mayoría de alumnas ronroneaban al verle, así fue caminando guiado por su madre hasta que llegaron a una puerta que estaba en medio del tren.

-Bueno hijo, creo que nos despedimos-sonrió cálida su madre intentando no llorar

-Mamá, solo es poco tiempo si?-la miro y luego le dio un abrazo cálido

-Prométeme que te portaras bien este año Jack Frost, no quiero ninguna otra carta del profesor Slughorn diciendo que te has peleado de nuevo con alguien de tu casa-lo miro reprochable mientras peinaba su platinado cabello

-Ya lo discutimos, seré mas parte de Slytherin-pauso levemente-Pero eso no me evitará levarme con mis amigos-sonrió de lado

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, si?-

-Claro mamá-sonrió y la soltó suavemente

Luego de darse un apretón de manos serio con su padre y abrazar por ultima vez a su madre Jack por fin subió al tren, luego de vigilar que su hermana, dos años menos, la pequeña Lizzie de Ravenclaw, fue a su vagón favorito, un vagón en medio del tren bueno, no era el vagón mas genial del mundo pero para el, ese vagón le cambio mucho en su vida.

Eran las 11 en punto y todavía no llegaban sus compañías de todos los años en ese vagón, rayos, algo les habrá pasado? Suspiro, escucho que un grupo de personas se acercaban por el pasillo, quizá eran ellas, quizás no, luego de ver que eran otros compañeros de su casa se puso aun más preocupados, ah si, el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy venía a aguarle su inicio de año.

-Ah vaya, aquí esta la Frost-sonrio con sorna ese chico Malfoy, igual a su padre

-Oye ya te dije que te fueras Scorpius, o acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear con una Blodger como en el partido de Quiditch del año pasado?-sonrió Jack y notó que a ninguno de los amigos de Scorpius le dio gracia

-Escúchame bien idiota, ya no tenemos 13 años, ya estamos algo grandecitos y yo puedo darte una buena paliza-sonrió de lado Scorpius tomando del cuello a Jack

-Oh, me vas a golpear tu o lo va a hacer uno de tus amigos? Digo tu cobardía me la puedo muy bien-sonrió Jack mientras hizo que Scorpius le quitara las manos de allí

Scorpius estuvo a nada de golpear a Jack pero para eso otra persona había entrado al vagón, no era ningún maestro era una chica la cual había llegado tarde, bendita sea ella que llegó a tiempo.

-Ah Scorpius, de nuevo metiéndote en problemas? Oye, no quiero empezar a patear tu trasero en encantamientos de nuevo, es muy temprano como para ganarte, de nuevo-sonrió la chica empujando a Scorpius y se sentó en el asiento en frente de Jack

-Ah, si eres tu Annaliese, ya te dejo ir libre tu loca madre de su casucha de cuarta?-rió Scorpius

La chica solo sonrió y sacó su varita fingiendo que iba a hacerle un hechizo paralizante o algo así pero en realidad con su otra mano le dejo ir un solo puñetazo limpio directo a la nariz-No te metas con mi familia o de donde vengo esta bien?-

Mientras los amigos de Scorpius lo socorrieron saliendo del vagón ya que iba sangrando otra chica que los acompañaba entro de lo mas fresca

-¿Qué crees que te dira el profesor Slughhorn?-sonrio

-No importa a este punto Sophie-pauso Annaliese-Jack que fue eso? No lo golpeaste ni nada, te juro que no te reconocí no fuiste tu al huir de el así-

-Problemas en el verano-acoto Jack

-Tu madre volvió a recibir cartas de Slughorn-pauso Annaliese-Mi madre recibió una del profesor Flitwick

-A que viene eso Annaliesse, es mi problema no el tuyo digo tus padres no se preocupan por esas cosas, la mia si, Dios es tan difícil de entender?-dijo algo molesto reaccionando luego de aquella casi pelea con Scorpius

Annaliesse lo miro algo sorprendida, desconocía esa faceta de el, Jack además de ser el Casanova de toda la escuela era un chico muy amable, casi nunca se metía en problemas y rara vez se quedaba callado, por eso el profesor Flitwick lo había sacado varias veces de su clase, ahora verlo de esa manera le resultaba algo incomoda así que dio un gran suspiro y rio:

-Jack ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres acá? El que me preocupa eres tu, mis padres están bien digo, Neville Longbottom, profesor de herbologia es mi padre y Luna Lovegood mi madre, son despreocupados, me preocupas tu por que eres mi mejor amigo, desconozco que te afecta tanto pero déjame decirte algo, te quiero demasiado para que te la pases triste siempre y yo estaré para que me cuentes lo que quieras, si?-termina eso con una gran sonrisa. Jack al oír todas esas palabras sintió como su corazón iba de a poco acelerándose, otra de las cosas que le gustaban de Annaliesse era su capacidad de razonamiento y como lo calmaba, Dios, de verdad le gustaba pero todos sus sentimientos estaban mal ella era su mejor amiga y seguramente nunca le iba a corresponder. Joder, la vida no era para nada justa.

-Annaliesse la próxima vez que me hables asi de gay te beso-rio de lado rompiendo la casi atmosfera de romance

Annaliese y Sophie se pusieron a reir, bien su táctica había servido de maravilla, ahora solo le faltaba contarle a alguien su mayor problema, excusándose ya que debía dejar a las chicas cambiarse a sus túnicas de la escuela, gracias a Dios, Jack salió del vagón y busco a su amigo de la infancia, Teddy Lupin, lo encontró afuera de su vagón ya que su actual novia también se estaba cambiando, sonrio de lado y se le acerco.

-Que Victoire no te mire con ella, Teddy-le dijo asustándolo al instante

-Jack-suspiro aliviado-¿Qué cosas dices? Victoire y yo nunca hemos salido

-Aja si y en el baile de navidad no bailaron toda la noche y dejaste botada a tu novia?-enmarco una ceja con un aire burlesco

-Por favor Jack! Todos sabemos que tu y Joey Newmbey rompieron por que le dijiste Annaliesse mas de una vez-pauso Teddy riendo-No me des consejos, si?-

-Como sea, necesito ayuda con un tema-suspira-Que pasa cuando alguien que quieres mucho te empieza a atraer de una forma no amigable?-

-Ah por favor! Todos sabemos que es eso! Eso es amor!-sonrie picaro Teddy

-No puede ser, esa persona es demasiado importante para mi como para, enamorarme-pauso Jack-es muy difícil

-No lo es, piénsalo bien-dijo Teddy

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-pauso Jack, sabia que alguien debía saber lo que sentía así que allí estaba el entre la espada y la pared, dejo ir aire casi como un quejido, miro a los ojos a Teddy-Al menos tu mejor amiga no te gusta como a mi-

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Quejas? ¿Ganas de matarme? Todo dejenlo en los reviews se los agradecere mucho~Cuidense~**


End file.
